The One Word She Hates
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: His hopes for the perfect affiliation with his dream girl were melting like an ice cube in the boiling sun. He had put his best foot foreword and she had betrayed his trust. How could something that seemed so flawless turn out to be such a huge mistake?


Alright, I love the Hitachiin brothers and the band Hinder, so I thought I'd write a songfic about their song Nothin' Good About Goodbye. It's one of my favorites so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OHSHC or the song Nothin' Good About Goodbye these strictly belong to their rightful owners.

_Italics: _Lyrics

* * *

_**The One Word She Hates:**_

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this was over_

_But then you called to say_

_You forgot that broach of your mother's_

It was the final straw he'd had enough of her. Her lying, her cheating, and overall the deception. A relationship was supposed to be something that two people shared faithfully. It wasn't supposed to be a false pretense that led to a life in shambles. His hopes for the perfect affiliation with his dream girl were melting like an ice cube in the boiling sun. He had put his best foot foreword and she had betrayed his trust. How could something that seemed so flawless turn out to be such a huge mistake?

Shoving her clothing from the closet and dresser into a large leather suit case on the bed, angry tears trailed down the redhead's cheek. Tears of doubt, shame, and heartache slipping slowly down the sides of his face and onto the white t-shirt he was wearing. It had been a long time since he had actually cried and it felt real good to let everything go. The woman he had poured his heart and soul out to was a deceiver; claiming to love him truly one moment and then cheating on him later with a guy he had once considered to be a very close friend. So much for friendship, right?

Zipping up her home into one oversized suitcase Hikaru made the long walk to the apartment door. Sniveling once and wiping the moisture onto the back of his hands, the emerald eyed Hitachiin pulls opens the door of room 147 and chucks the baggage into the hall. So long and good riddance should have been the victory tune for that moment in time, but of course things are never that easy. This wouldn't be the last of Haruhi Fujioka; not by a long shot.

Later that night while chewing on a bowl of ice cream, Hikaru receives a phone call. Pulling a blue cell out of his pants pocket and pressing the receiver to his ear a familiar voice sounded off. Her meek and seemingly helpless voice penetrating his eardrum, Hikaru thought he was going to be sick. Does she not understand what goodbye means?

_Every time I try and cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something_

"What do you want?" Hikaru growls as Haruhi whispers hello.

"I think you forgot something when you packed up my suitcase." Haruhi replies sounding pretty close to the apartment.

"Like what?" Hikaru questions getting up from the sofa.

"Remember that locket with my mother's picture in it? Yeah, I think it's under the bed." Haruhi says the slight sound of shifting in the background.

"You sound close. Where are you exactly?" Hikaru asks as a knock sounds on the door.

"In front of our room." Haruhi giggles knocking harder this time causing Hikaru to sigh loudly.

"My room you mean. I'll get you the locket stay there alright?" Hikaru mumbles walking into the bedroom to bend and look underneath the queen sized bed they had once shared.

Sure enough there under the bed was the locket her mother had given her. How he had missed that he didn't know. Usually she was always wearing it; never to be taken off. Pausing for a moment Hikaru came to a conclusion and walked to the front door. A sneaky wench she was but he wasn't going to let her tricks do him in. Not yet at least.

"Does this belong to you?" Hikaru questions opening the door dangling the locket in Haruhi's face.

"How'd you guess?" Haruhi whispers rather seductively while taking the sliver locket into her hands.

"Don't let it happen again." Hikaru replies stern as Haruhi pouts pulling out her lower lip.

"Now what does that mean? You don't like seeing me, Hikaru?" Haruhi asks pressing her middle hard into his tense upper body.

"Goodbye, Haruhi." Hikaru frowns pushing her away from him just in time to slam the apartment door in her face.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi cries pounding on the door with her fists. "LET ME IN!"

"Not a chance." Hikaru murmurs walking away from his rather sadistic ex-girlfriend.

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I could swear I say you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

"This isn't the residence of Kaoru Hitachiin is it?" Hikaru inquires as he paces back and forth silently praying her finally got the number right.

"Yeah, can I ask who's calling?" The voice on the other end of the receiver questions politely.

"His twin Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru replies silently drumming his fingers on the dinning room table as he takes a short break.

"KAORU, PHONE FOR YOU!" A voice cries to another room as footsteps can be heard in the background.

"Who is it?" The redhead asks as the phone is pushed into his chest.

"Your brother." The voice says as the phone nearly drops to the hardwood.

"Hello?" Kaoru gasps softly as Hikaru breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kaoru, is it really you?" Hikaru breathes as tears form in his doubles eyes.

"Finally got it right, hu?" Kaoru asks meekly as he collapses to the floor.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Hikaru whispers softly looking down at the ground.

"Too long." Kaoru answers as the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Why'd you leave, Kaoru? How come you left me?" Hikaru asks feeling his throat tighten.

"You have Haruhi. I'm a burden so I thought leaving would be the best thing for the both of us." Kaoru replies feeling rather ashamed of his answer.

"Well, apparently she has Tamaki now. I kicked her out, Kaoru." Hikaru explains earning a gasp of surprise on the other end of the line.

"Hikaru…I'm so sorry." Kaoru whispers guilt building in the pit of his stomach; he had been the one to push them together after all.

"Don't be. Kaoru, I was a real fool for letting you leave. And I know this may sound corny, but will you come back?" Hikaru pleads softly hoping Kaoru will say yes.

"I'll be there in a half an hour. Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru confirms preparing to hang up.

"She's sleeping in front of my apartment door. I told her to go home but she just won't listen." Hikaru growls peeping out of the spy hole in the door.

"Give your landlord a call and they'll have security bring her where she needs to go." Kaoru suggests walking up the stairs to his room.

"Right. See you in thirty then." Hikaru nods hanging up.

About thirty minutes later Kaoru arrives to find no Haruhi in sight. Slowly knocking on 147's door his mirror image appears looking like hell. Taking two steps out of the apartment Hikaru falls into Kaoru's arms appearing to be an emotional mess. Scooping his brother up into his arms, Kaoru carries Hikaru back into his apartment and sets him gently on the sofa. Then walking over to the kitchen area he grabs a box of tissues from the counter. Pulling out two or three of them out of the box, Kaoru hands the tissues to Hikaru who blows loudly.

"She's an emotional wreck. Worse than I am." Hikaru explains while hiccupping.

"You'd expect something like that though. She's not just loosing her home here in the apartment but she's loosing a great man." Kaoru smiles touching his brother's shoulder lightly.

"I've never seen her cry, but today I think I saw a couple tears trailing down her cheeks. I almost took her back." Hikaru admits placing his head in his hands.

"What stopped you?" Kaoru asks quietly as Hikaru looks up at him with watery emerald eyes.

"You." Hikaru murmurs grasping Kaoru's hand. "I need to tell her goodbye."

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this had ended_

_But then you called again_

_To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend _

It had been two weeks since Haruhi and Hikaru has split and Kaoru had come to stay with his brother. Hikaru still in bed sleeping and Kaoru down on hands and knees on the kitchen floor scrubbing the messy ceramic tile, the ring of a cell phone went off. Digging deep into his pants pockets Kaoru retrieves his green cell and presses it to his ear. Booming through the speakers is Haruhi's loud obnoxious voice bitter with jealousy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Haruhi snarls through the other end of the line.

"Your house? This is Hikaru's house and he asked me to stay here." Kaoru replies trying to refrain from totally biting her head off.

"So he goes back to his brother after loosing me. That's pathetic!" Haruhi growls as Kaoru suppresses the urge to snap the cell in half.

"Listen here Haruhi! If you hadn't been such a tramp maybe things would have turned out differently! My brother means the world to me so whoever he chooses to be with I will back him up. And if he doesn't want you in his life anymore then you better learn to respect that." Kaoru hisses as Haruhi scoffs loudly.

"He'll miss me sooner or later. You just watch, Kaoru." Haruhi laughs calling for Tamaki. "Besides who blows him…"

CLICK! Kaoru hangs up the phone just as Hikaru enters the room sleepily rubbing his eyes. Pajama bottoms sliding off of his waist Hikaru blushes as Kaoru grabs the draw strings of his pants. Pulling tightly and then patting his head Kaoru returns to the floor. Face gushing red Hikaru wanders over to twin and leans over his shoulder and presses tender lips to his brother's cheek. In a heated voice Hikaru whispers "thanks" before exiting the room; Kaoru dying from sheer embarrassment.

_And every time I try and cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse _

_You forgot something _

A day later after receiving the disturbing phone call Haruhi appears. Knocking on the door Haruhi waits impatiently as Hikaru appears wide eyed and in shock. Before having enough time to even slam the door shut in her face, Haruhi has just enough time to squeeze her tiny body inside the apartment. Turning to look at Hikaru one moment, Haruhi begins her man hunt. Searching up and down, high and low, and over and under she soon comes across the sound of the shower running. Hikaru's hair was soaking wet and matted to his cheekbones; only a towel wrapped around his waist. And inside the shower is Kaoru humming along to the song _My Wena_ by _Bowling For Soup_. Haruhi, taking no time pulls Hikaru's double out of the watery depths of the shower and throws her ex-lover's brother onto the tile.

"Haruhi, what the hell?!" Hikaru exclaims rushing to aid his twin.

"I forgot to take out the trash." Haruhi smirks dragging a screaming Kaoru by his hair to the door.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kaoru shouts thrashing around as he's tossed out of the apartment.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screams pushing Haruhi out of his way.

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_Falling harder_

_Every story has two sides _

_In a he-said-she-said fight_

_Always knew you'd wind up falling_

_Falling harder_

"So tell me what happened exactly." A man dressed up in a navy blue uniform asks looking to the twins and Haruhi.

"I threw my girlfriend out of my apartment a little over two weeks ago and she came back and started harassing my boyfriend." Hikaru explains looking to a black and blue Kaoru.

"Threw her out? Did she have a place to stay?" The policeman questions raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she had a place. I threw her out because she was cheating on me." Hikaru sneers shooting an icy glare in a handcuffed Haruhi's direction.

"Is this true?" The policeman questioned Haruhi raising an eyebrow.

"I would never…I couldn't ever…Hikaru!" Haruhi cried the tears biting at her mocha orbs.

"Well folks it's a classic case of _he-said-she-said_ here. We can either take it to court or we can settle this as adults without getting the superiors involved. How is it going to be?" The policeman questioned looking to the three sets of very distressed eyes.

"I no longer wish for Haruhi to remain in my life. I'm with somebody else now." Hikaru stated looking to Haruhi's tormented expression. "I'm sorry."

"But…" Haruhi started standing up to walkover to Hikaru; still locked in a set of handcuffs.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru sighed looking to his twin who nodded his head softly.

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

_Falling, falling out of_

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling out of_

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling out of _

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling out of_

_You're falling apart_

"Haruhi, I can't be your lover any longer." Hikaru stated looking over his shoulder to glance at Kaoru. "I'm with Kaoru now."

"But you promised we'd be together." Haruhi cried softly shaking her head back and forth.

"That was before you and Tamaki happened." Hikaru sighed looking deep into her mocha orbs. "I cannot and will not be in a relationship that is not based on trust."

"I can improve." Haruhi said urgently. "I can change."

"And how do I know that you won't go and turn around and stab me in the back again?" Hikaru asked his tone gradually becoming sharper. "How do I know you won't break me up even more? Besides how would Tamaki feel if he knew you were here groveling?"

"I don't need Tamaki, Hikaru! I need you!" Haruhi insisted eyes glistening with moisture.

"But I don't want you back." Hikaru whispered as soft glistening tears trailed down his ex girlfriend's cheeks.

"Please…" Haruhi sobbed knees colliding with the ground. "Please…I'm sorry…please."

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling_

_Falling out of_

_Every story has two sides_

_In the he-said-she-said fight_

_She'll always end up falling_

_Falling out of _

"**Goodbye." **Hikaru uttered one last time as he took Kaoru's hand in his own. Walking past the crumpled up Haruhi, Hikaru let out a long breath of relief. He could finally breathe again after being smothered with the pretense relationship he had shared with his previous female lover. The one word she had hated was the key that had set him free in the end. **"Goodbye, Haruhi. Someday you'll find love and truly cherish it like I cherish it now." **

* * *

I don't know how this one came out so u can be the judge for me alright? If u liked it let me know cause I may write even more song fics. Hehe Thanks guys ^^


End file.
